This invention relates to a yarn transporting device disposed between a yarn discharge portion of a spinning unit and a yarn oscillating device of a winding unit in a spinning machine, and more particularly to a notch provided in a pressure seller associated with a drive roller to form a gap therebetween into which the yarn is guided to transport the same.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide an improved notch configuration, which prevents increase in tension of a yarn when it is gripped by the notch, thereby decreasing a possibility of yarn breakages.
Another object of this invention is to provide a notch configuration, which allows a yarn to be more surely transferred into a nip between a pressure roller and a drive roller.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a notch configuration which prevents wear of a yarn gripping portion of the notch and enables the notch to be repaired by grinding the pressure roller without deteriorating the gripping function of the notch.